


Live a Little

by chorped



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorped/pseuds/chorped
Summary: Peridot has been working hard on creating new limb enhancers, and the shorty squad convinces Peridot to take a break for a little while.





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i may or may not continue this, but ive been working on an amedot fan fusion and im proud to say this is her written debut! more info coming soon!

After countless tries, Peridot felt like she was finally done with the technology she spent weeks on. The other gems all had their powers and weapons– Steven with his shield and Lapis with her water manipulation, but Peridot lacked that. She was excited to see she could move metal, sure, but more frustrated to see that it wasn't up to par with the rest of her teammates.  
But now, after many failed attempts, Peridot had recreated the limb enhancers she possessed so long ago!  
...Or almost. She needed a touch of a blowtorch, but it was nowhere to be seen. In the garage, the barn, the yard... she couldn't find it! So she decided to ask Steven, who was inside the temple, as per usual.  
As Peridot approached the temple, beats and harmonies pounded through her ears, piercing her brain. She winced at every beat, and mustered up enough strength to slam open the door, trying to grab attention.  
Her attempt was futile; the music still blared, and Steven continued to dance with–  
"Amethyyyyst! Amethyst, Amethyst!" She darted into the temple, nearly tackling the other gem.  
"Whoa! Jeez, Peri! Scared me!" She reached to spin the dial on the large boombox to Steven's dismay.  
"Aww, why'd you– Oh! Hey, Peridot! What's wrong?"  
"Many things are wrong, Steven. I came here initially to retrieve the blowtorch, but the... aching noise coming from that box is scrambling my brains! Please Steven, don't play it again!"  
"Ohhh, I'm so sorry! I won't have it that loud again, Peridot!" Steven whispered, smiling sweetly.  
"Okay, okay, one thing at a time, Dot. Blowtorch is in the kitchen." Amethyst tilted her head in the direction. Peridot stood on her tiptoes to see, and then ran towards it.  
"What's it doing in here?"  
Amethyst and Steven both followed after Peridot. "Steven and I made s'mores last night! Pearl won't lemme set fires anymore, so we used that bad boy."  
"S'mores..." Peridot grumbled, picking up the blowtorch, and walking towards the door. "Thanks."  
"Hey, Dot! Wait!" Amethyst met Peridot at the door. "Why don't you stay in here with us for a little? You've been workin' your butt off on those cuffs out there, just relax for a bit, huh?"  
"Great idea! C'mon Peridot!" Steven encouraged, "Shorty Squad..?"  
"I don't have time to relax. I'm almost finished! Just let me–"  
Steven gripped onto Peridot's hand holding the blowtorch. "It'll be fun, promise!"  
"Okay, okay! Let go of me!" Peridot freed her arm from Steven's grasp, her eyes darting from Amethyst to Steven. "Just for a little."  
"Noice!" Amethyst cheered, approaching the boombox to switch tapes. "It won't be suuuuper loud, but I still wanna jam a bit."  
"Jam time! Jam time!" Steven met Amethyst at the boombox, and the two began to dance to the beat.  
Peridot took her spot at the couch and watched the two move enthusiastically. This song isn't as bad as the other one. In fact, it actually sounds kind of enjoyable. First she looked to Steven, whose dancing style was bubbly and fun. He moved his arms more than Amethyst, bounced and jumped to the beat. Soon, she locked her eyes onto Amethyst, whose dance style was erratic and strong, yet charming in its own way... Just like Amethyst herself. She watched the way her long hair swayed in unison as she moved, and how she would swing her hips.  
...Peridot quickly got embarrassed and looked back towards Steven, who was now looking at Peridot.  
"What?! I-I wasn't staring!"  
Steven's lips curled to a mischievous smile. "C'mon and dance with us, Peridot! I know you wanna!"  
Amethyst chuckled and moved towards Peridot, her smile mirroring Steven's. "I won't bite. Here, I'll show ya' how." She offered her hand.  
Peridot looked away from Amethyst's tempting eyes, and took her hand. "Fine. But don't expect me to go crazy, like you two do."  
"Pfffft! Whatever, clod." Amethyst lead Peridot closer to the boombox. "You just gotta move your body however you wanna! Like, to the beat."  
"Move my body?"  
"Yeah! Oh, like this! This one's called the moonwalk. And this one is the robot! This one's the sprinkler! Now you try!"  
Peridot giggled. "You look ridiculous! No way I'm moving myself like that!"  
"Not unless I make you!"  
Amethyst grabbed Peridot's hand again, swinging it while she swayed to the music. Peridot laughed again, "That move looked so stupid! You look like a chicken!"  
"You're a chicken!" Amethyst chuckled and continued dancing while watching in amazement as Peridot began to move her body to the beat of the music. She grinned wider and wider, still holding onto Peridot's hand, and moved to face her.  
Peridot felt her chest heat up as Amethyst narrowed her eyes onto her's, and without thinking, interlocked her fingers with the other's. (She's impressed! The way she's looking at me... She must think I'm good! I'll keep doing this ridiculous dance, then! If Amethyst is impressed, then I really must be good!) She smiled and entrusted her weight onto Amethyst, as Amethyst moved one hand onto Peridot's back and dipped her down.  
Steven watched in awe as a bright light began to fill the room, the gems on each of the two's bodies shining. As Amethyst picked Peridot back up, the two's figures became indistinguishable, and melding into one. He couldn't help but gasp when the two became one gem, a new gem.


End file.
